Coincidence
by Captain MadHat
Summary: Cuddy is on a date in House's fave restaurant. huddy to happen eventually.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok I wanted top try something different, everyone would know that a lot of fic's on Cuddy and dates are House gate crashing but I decided to be different and make it a chance meeting. It might seem a little out of character for House but he strikes me as a guy who while maintaining indifference to looks etc he likes quality and style e.g. his Nike shoes. He also seems to value thinking time. So this evolved.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Greg House looked around at his favourite restaurant and nodded to his usual waiter, Sam, who nodded back. House made his way to the table that he liked, in the corner where he could watch and wonder about the other diners.

He painfully made his way around the tables not really noticing where he was going, he had seen it all before. He squeezed past the last table and looked up only to meet the shocked eyes of…

"Dr. Cuddy?" House spluttered eyes wide, taking in the scene, his boss with a man, obviously her date at his table in his favourite restaurant. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. House? I'm here as a date, what are you doing here?" Lisa Cuddy scowled trust him to ruin her night, he had obviously planned this. The next answer he gave really threw her.

"This is my favourite restaurant, they make the best barbequed steak and Caesar salad, I come here every Friday night possible. You are sitting at my regular table and I have a usual waiter, Sam." House smirked; she obviously thought he was here to ruin her night.

Cuddy stared at him trying to see if he was telling the truth.

Just then Sam appeared at House's shoulder and said "I'm sorry Doctor House, I wasn't sure if you were coming and they asked specifically for the corner table. Would you like the other corner?"

House made a face, "I guess it's my bad luck that I was later than usual, yep Sam that would be great."

He nodded to Cuddy "Enjoy the view"

He turned to leave when Cuddy spoke up "Sorry about that House."

He shrugged and made his way to the other table, next to the window. He sat down and said to Sam "Can I get the usual meal and a rum and cola?"

Sam nodded, scribbled on his pad and left. House leant back in his chair and watched the other people, he could see Cuddy from here and he could tell the date wasn't going that well. Serves her right for internet dating. He recognised that doctor as one who had referred him a patient then, tried to tell him how to do his job. House had finally snapped and told him to piss of before he ended up as a patient of his own hospital. Apparently he was Dean now, no wonder Cuddy had said yes.

Sam put down House's drink; House nodded to him and took a gulp. He watched for a little longer before pulling out some patient files and some mail that he supposedly had to read. He never usually took time to do these but he was a little behind. He was cross referencing an MRI when his meal arrived. He nodded to Sam and put aside his work to eat. He ate and opened up some mail. He read and ate. He had just finished when he noticed Cuddy get up and walk out, the date had obviously not gone well. House shrugged and turned back to his meal.

Cuddy POV:

When House walked in here I nearly died, what was he doing at an up market place like this? He was coming over, He had spotted us. Damn, well not that the date was that great any way. Hang on he only just looked up… huh? This is his table? He comes here regularly? Is this an alternate world? Oh he's here for the food that would be right. I should say sorry, he obviously comes here a lot and we took his seat, he was late because I made him do an extra half hour of clinic. My date had brought me here, I've never heard of it before. Strange to think scruffy, arrogant House has a preference for a place like this. It was very stylish and expensive. I watched him limp to the table in the corner next to the window and sit down, Sam following. I turned back to my meal, watching House out of the corner of my eye. He was relaxing in his chair, gazing around, and waiting for his drink. I smiled at my date who asked how I knew House. I answered that he was my employee. He nodded and I asked him how he knew House. He answered House had threatened to castrate him and break his legs. All because he gave some suggestions on House's patient that he had referred to him. I smiled and nodded, this guy was obviously lying; House would never take to such extreme threats unless the person in question was interfering. I watched House who to my astonishment was working on some files and a pile of mail. He was holding up an MRI, He obviously didn't care that other people were looking at him and the x-ray with obvious fascination. He dropped it and scribbled down something on the file as Sam appeared with his dinner. He nodded and put away the file.

My date was going on about how arrogant House was and how no one could stand him. I finally got sick of it and said waspishly "He has his faults, but everyone does, I have know him for a long time and all I have got to say is he has a lot of pain to deal with and a lesser man would have been crushed."

My date frowned at me and said snobbishly "Well, we are obviously not meant for each other."

I rolled my eyes and said "No, no I think that is obvious and for the record, most women don't go for homosexuals who are trying to hide their sexuality by getting a wife."

I got up and walked out. That was a waste of time and he was an idiot.

A/N Ok, that didn't quiet work out as I expected. Cuddy's POV was sort of random but in a weird way fits. In my eye anyway please review.

(I read over it again today and I nearly died I'm so sorry if I offended any ones eyes I am reposting because of the mistakes.)


	2. Weeks Later

House's POV:

Three weeks after the date I finally get back to my restaurant. It's been crazy, a patient a week and they all had to become sick on a Thursday or Friday! Why? The only thing I look forward to is my one indulgence night and patients have to ruin it. Tonight I brought Esther's file I just want to wrap up a few things. Cameron has given me a load of mail that I supposedly have to read. What can I say, I'm in big demand. I limped through the doors and Sam waved before hurrying over.

"Hey Dr. House, long time no see"

"I'll say Sam; I hate it when patients decide to get sick on a Thursday or a Friday. It's annoying and ruins my plans of getting the best steak in town."

Sam laughed and said the table was free. I nodded and made my way over to the table before collapsing in my usual chair. I stared around taking in the crowd and sniggered at the guy picking his nose and the two gay guys. I sighed then pulled out Esther's file. I stared at it for a while before opening it and getting to work. I had just finished when I heard her voice.

End House's POV

"Finally, it's over."

House looked up to come eye to eye with Lisa Cuddy. He raised his eyebrow and nodded "Yeah I just had some lose ends to tie up."

Cuddy nodded, House raised an eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I didn't have anything in the fridge and decided I wanted to come out and this is where I ended up."

House shrugged and said "Well take a seat."

Cuddy looked at him suspiciously, He smirked "I don't like company here as a general rule but your company is better than most."

Cuddy smirked and nodded before dropping into the seat opposite him. She slid Esther's file towards her and opened it. House rolled his eyes and ripped open a letter. They sat there reading like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Sam smiled slightly at the sight, House always came alone, it was good to see him with company. He made his way over and stood waiting to be noticed. House looked up and saw him "Sam can we get a bottle of red and two orders of my usual."

Sam nodded and walked away.

Cuddy raised her eyebrow at House. He shrugged "They make the best medium rare steak and Caesar salad."

"I would have liked to have picked my own meal but I guess I'm stuck now."

"Pretty much, yeah." House smirked

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and asked "Why here?"

"Apart from the food?"

"Its expensive, plush and you could get a good steak anywhere cheaper."

"Contrary to belief I am not cheap and I do like nice things, this place gives me good food and a chance to read my mail and catch up on patient files without any annoying interruptions plus it's interesting to watch the people."

Cuddy snorted at the cheap comment before nodding. Sam came and poured them some wine.

House picked up his glass and swirled it around before taking a sip.

"So Dr. Cuddy, how did your date go?"

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him and said "It all ended when I walked out."

"Yeah I figured that but I wanted to know why?"

"He was a pompous ass and after you came over he went on this huge bitch about you and I finally got sick of it. What exactly did he do to you to make you threaten his manhood?"

House grinned and nodded "Good times, he referred me this patient but then tried to interfere by stopping me test and various other things, all in all, he pissed me off."

Cuddy laughed and shook her head "You are impossible."

House smirked nodded annoyingly "I try my best. So you left you date on my behalf, nice."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and said "It's always about you isn't it?"

Before House could answer, Sam appeared with dinner. House smiled at him and said "Stand by dessert may be wanted."

Sam smiled and said "Yes sir." He walked away as House put a dollop of seeded mustard on his plate before offering it to Cuddy. She accepted it warily.

House smirked and commented "Its not poisonous I promise and the steak is medium rare."

Cuddy raised her eyebrow "Medium rare? House I do believe you have had a decent upbringing and here I was thinking you never grew up."

"My dad was into that sort of thing and I did grow up I just like to retain my childhood." House held his chin high in defiance. Cuddy shook her head and for a while they ate in silence.

House was chewing when he looked up and what he saw made him swear.

Cuddy looked up in surprise when she heard him swear. He nodded to the door and commented wincing "I forgot Stacy knew this was my Friday night hideout."

Cuddy looked around and saw Stacy purposely striding over. She groaned, it was perfect that Stacy came looking for House tonight. Cuddy looked back at House and hissed "What did you do?"

House glared at her and said "Nothing, I'm honestly not sure why she is here."

Cuddy looked at him unbelievingly, he opened his mouth in defense but Stacy beat him to it.

"Greg!"

House groaned and looked like he was in pain.

"Stacy!" House ground out.

Stacy looked at Lisa in surprise and smiled a thin smile. "Hi Lisa."

Cuddy grimaced and gave a fake smile and said "Hi Stacy."

House winced "Um why are you here?"

Stacy glanced at him "I was asked by your team where you were as your patient's condition has deteriorated rapidly."

House frowned "What patient?"

Stacy looked at him strangely "The one you are treating."

House shook his head "I finished and treated all my patients yesterday."

Cuddy looked him and Stacy in confusion, Stacy stared at him "Well ring the crew but I'm passing on the message as I knew you didn't want your hideout busted."

House stared at her before replying "No you wanted to catch me by myself possibly have dinner with me because I never let you come here with me before!"

Stacy blushed but shook her head "Nope I was doing a noble thing anyway I'm just gonna go."

House nodded and turned back to his meal. Stacy rushed out looking upset. Cuddy looked at House carefully he looked up.

"Don't, I will be fine."

Cuddy nodded "I figured. You gonna call?"

House nodded and flipped his phone open, hit a speed dial and put it to his ear. Cuddy heard him get on to Cameron. He barked a few orders then flipped it shut. He grimaced at her "My patient was allergic to the medication and the new overseeing doctor is a rookie and panicked. The stooges were only going on what they had been told; they assumed it was bad because of the way it was presented"

Cuddy smiled at his long suffering look. They finished eating in silence and decided against dessert.

House stood and gathered up his things. Cuddy did the same. They paid and left. House nodded to her in the car park "If you're ever in need of the company on a Friday you can always drop in, you are better company than most but don't tell anyone, Wilson knows but he also knows it is death to intrude."

Cuddy nodded "Thanks."

She knew that was the closest House would get too asking her out.

Review Replies

Friendsholic: Thanks

ImSoSMacKED: Thanks I'm trying to keep them in character it's my sort of warped POV I pick out really tiny things.

HouseAddiction: Sorry it took so long ;)

A/N OMG that took me forever to write, writers block and I have this other story happening but its really in the development stages but I have been paying heaps of attention to it and everything else was sort of neglected and then today I opened this and was like hey I can write the end of this chap. Yay me. Anyway please R&R


	3. Interesting turn of events

Date Fate 3

It became a habit, Cuddy would come when she could and sit with him at that corner table. They both brought reading material. House would always have his standing order, sometimes Cuddy would join in but more often would try out other things. The Chef knew them and was always excited when she convinced House to have an entrée and/or a dessert for a change although without fail House would have the steak for mains. House liked her company; it was down time for both of them.

They would read before dinner then banter with each other or discuss random things from the latest medical discovery to what they liked best about Vegas. They always differentiated their drink order and without fail Cuddy threatens him with more clinic hours if he said one more crude thing.

House actually really enjoyed her company, he was always with Wilson and Cuddy was the only other person at the hospital he could stand talking to without wanting to hit something. She could match him and take most of his crap.

A Friday six months later, they were still arguing over the ethics of betting in the hospital as they left the restaurant and walked to the car (House was giving Cuddy a lift as her car was in for service) when House realised how much he actually liked Cuddy. He drove her to her house, slightly distracted. She noticed this but didn't comment, he was still keeping up with the banter so she wasn't too worried.

She had been waiting for him to make a move on her for ages. She had surprised herself when she had realised this, he was a good friend despite what everyone thought. She was attracted to him, she always had been, that was a fact she had dealt with but something had changed, maybe his reaction to her.

"Coffee?" Cuddy asked. Sometimes they had coffee at the restaurant or at one of their places if they were sharing the drive. The restaurant wasn't around the corner. House had obviously gone to trouble to find one where he thought no one from the hospital would find him.

House nodded "Yeah, thanks."

Cuddy nodded, they got out of the car, Cuddy strode up to her door, and House followed more slowly admiring her ass, as she knew he would. Only House could be that blunt and unashamed. He limped up behind her. She felt him at her shoulder and shivered slightly, damn that man, what she didn't realize was that she was having the same effect on him. She opened the door and stepped back to let him in, he went to move past her but thought better of it and turned to her. She looked at him in puzzlement and before she could say anything, House's lips were covering her own.

Cuddy gasped into his mouth, damn him, he pulled back when she didn't respond. Cuddy stared at him for a moment. House nodded and turned and started to limp away. He had his answer. He was just about at the car when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and Cuddy immediately kissed him. He smiled into her mouth before kissing her back. She slid her arms around his neck, while House cradled her face. He deepened the kiss causing Cuddy to moan softly. Damn he was a good kisser. She was soft and sweet under his lips, their tongues tangled in a hot and sweet tango. They broke for much needed air. House stared at Cuddy "Why?"

She shrugged "You are amazingly attractive, I didn't kiss you back before because I was slightly shocked, I never thought you liked me."

House smirked "You didn't figure that from the constant comments about your ass and funbags? Did you think I was just pushing your buttons? Ok maybe I would do that but there was some truth to it."

Cuddy blushed and shrugged "Well yeah."

House shook his head and said "It was a spontaneous whim, that I kissed you although Wilson has been convinced for years."

Cuddy nodded "The nurses have pool running on who you will finally date or who you are involved with; Wilson was topping the list then me and Cameron. Wilson was the one who put us up."

House choked "Me and Wilson? I know he is my human contact but I am strictly straight, the only thing I have done otherwise is a threesome with a girl and a guy."

Cuddy's eyes widened "I don't want to know."

House shook his head "Really it was at Michigan with your roommate and her boyfriend of that night."

Cuddy stared at him "Thanks, I really didn't want to know that, I still talk to Jane a lot." She said dryly.

House smirked and said "See you tomorrow."

Cuddy nodded before standing on tiptoes and kissing him. House kissed back quickly

"Damn woman, you are too damn tempting."

Cuddy smirked "Well, you are going to have to wait. Do you mind? It's been a while and I actually like to whole friendship thing."

House frowned "Yeah I figured that. I liked it too. Ok so will you go out with me properly?"

Cuddy smirked "Email me."

House nodded and got into his car. Cuddy smiled softly as e drove away. He was a misanthropic bastard but he was her misanthropic bastard.

A/N sorry bout the length but I just wanted to end it there. Next chapter: The big date and see who will win the betting pool!


	4. Date Fate

A/N Ok I no nothing about Princeton bar that it has a university and what I've seen on House which probably ain't true anyway. So yeah I no nothing, in light of this I am making up where they go and hope it's slightly possible! I am using my authors licence to create! Oh yeah and I just saw the final OMG it is so far my mega favourite! I know house gets shot but it's such a mindfuck! I love it! Ok yes I'm weird!

No on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own House and I've had a threesome with Orlando Bloom and Chad Michael Murray…actually that would be HOTT!!! LOL!

To: Dinner??

Ok I am going to delay coming to Clinic by emailing you! When are you free for dinner? Because I know you live here and it would suck if I organized dinner on a date you can't make!

Greg

To: Re: Dinner??

CLINIC NOW!! Then we can talk when you finish the two hours you owe me!

Lisa

To: BUT

But Ccccuuuuddddyyyyy

Ok I'm there!

Bloody hypochondriacs they all have OCD I swear!

Cuddy grinned at the last email. He was in clinic the she knew; she had seen him in there with a patient. She knew he would sooner or later get bored and pretend to have patient she would just wait until then.

Fifteen minutes later she pushed her office door open and went in search of House. She didn't have to look far; he was in exam room one with his Ipod plugged in and flipping through a magazine. He was leant back into the exam table, quite relaxed and unaware. Cuddy walked in and pulled an earplug. House smirked at her lazily apparently more aware than she though, "Took your sweet time"

"O.C.D?"

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder!"

Cuddy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Really?"

House shrugged "Yep I could say you are a sufferer but I won't risk my chances."

Cuddy glared at him.

"I will ignore that asshole of a comment. I am free tonight and possibly Monday."

House shrugged "Monday is now free."

Cuddy smiled and nodded "Ok just tell me what I have to do!"

"Dress nicely and be ready by seven."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows "Suits me, now Dr. House you owe me at least six more patients."

House groaned before nodding to her. Cuddy smiled satisfied and left him. She strode out to the nurses station and said to Rhonda "Make sure Dr. House has a patient right up until he leaves and I mean there is a five minute rotation."

Rhonda frowned and nodded "Yes Dr. Cuddy"

Cuddy smiled and left, she had an appointment with the board.

House knocked on Cuddy's door at exactly five past seven. Cuddy opened the door smiling. House nodded "Nice.'

Cuddy knew that was a high compliment from House. She grabbed a shawl off the hall table and picked up her purse.

House was dressed in suit pants, ocean blue shirt and a striped tie. He was holding his formal cane. Cuddy smiled, they would match.

She was wearing a dress of that colour, with black heels and a black shawl. White pearls glittered at her throat and in her ears. Her dark hair cascaded down her back in shimmering waves.

House dropped a kiss on her lips before leading the way down her path to the corvette. Cuddy raised an eyebrow, this was one sexy car.

House surprisingly opened the door for her before limping around to the drivers' side.

He was soon directing them to a part of Princeton, Cuddy didn't know.

"Where are we headed?"

"Not telling, you can find out after we get there."

He tossed her a black piece of material that turned out to be a blindfold. She looked at it doubtfully.

"Just put it on. I'm surprising you."

"Do I have to?"

"Do you normally ask stupid questions on dates?"

Cuddy refrained from answering by tying the blindfold around her head. Five minutes later they stopped. She heard House get out and then open her door. He guided her out of the car with surprising accuracy and a few snarky comments thrown in.

He led her somewhere and the next thing she knew he was positioning her to face where he wanted her to.

He pulled off the blindfold and she gasped. They were standing in a park somewhere looking out across a lake. Set up on the shore was a table and two chairs set for a meal. A portable stereo was playing soft music in the background.

Cuddy stared at the sight before her before turning in amazement to House who shrugged "The old chef of our restaurant owed me a favour, he runs a hospitality school."

Cuddy smiled "You had nothing to do with it?"

"Apart from a couple of phone calls…Nope nothing at all."

She laughed and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. House encircled her waist in his arms and deepened the kiss.

"Thank-you" She said softly when they broke it.

He shrugged and together they walked down to the table. When they were seated, a waiter appeared with a bottle of wine much to their amusement.

"Good evening sir, ma'am, I am your waiter for tonight. My name is Trevor and I am a student under your chef. I am told to relay this message from him before we begin. House you are to have a nice night and you will eat what you are given, Trevor is not telling until he arrives with the meal. And if you don't smile at least once, not your usual smirk, I am stealing your girl because she is damn fine mmm damn fine…Um yes sir that's all. I will return with your entrée."

He slunk away obviously embarrassed. Cuddy finally let out the laugh she had been containing. House smiled and shook his head "Yes our chef is insane.

"Ha you smiled."

Cuddy pointed to him triumphantly, House quirked an eyebrow "Your point?"

"You never smile you smirk you twist your mouth everything but a smile."

House shrugged "I guess I do."

Just then Trevor appeared with their entrée. Spicy chicken wings with a creamy sauce.

House said "Compliments to the chef and he is on a warning any tofu shit or salmon he is going to have a re-enactment of Prom Night."

Trevor nodded clearly confused. Cuddy was also puzzled "Prom night?"

"He ended up in a pool with very little on. I won't go into details but yeah it was not nice."

Cuddy looked at him "I guess it comforting to know you look after your girls."

House raised his eyebrows "Of course, I am not a dead shit."

"I knew that." Cuddy said quietly. House nodded wanting to change the subject.

"Why did you come back to that restaurant, it is a trek from anywhere?"

Cuddy shrugged "I wanted to see why you liked it and I guess I wanted some unusual company."

House nodded she continued "When I was on my date I saw you were relaxed and you seemed to fit in. I don't know how to explain but I wanted to see how and why."

"Yeah well I guess you did."

Cuddy nodded and they finished their entrée in silence. Trevor soon arrived with the main meal; Pesto pasta with salad.

They dug into it and conversation turned. They spent the rest of the course discussing the merits and disadvantages of America.

Cuddy was amazed and loved the fact that they could discuss anything and it was normal. Trevor appeared and took away their plates when they finished.

Dessert was chocolate mousse. They ate in silence just enjoying the view and the company.

When Trevor took away dessert and House had passed on their thanks, House stood and walked round to her side of the table.

"I want to show you something."

Cuddy frowned "What?"

They walked along around the lake House seemed to be directing her to a cluster of trees.

"I chose this spot because the day Stacy left me I came here and it was not her I was thinking of…it was you and how you'd done your job…it was why I never blamed you because I came here to yell and scream and let go but I ended up sitting and thinking…I guess that's what I will always do…think and analyse…it was the day I realised that my mind was the most important thing to me and if I ever lost it I would seriously kill myself because physically I would get older but the mind hell the mind will always be sharp if you keep it keen. I also realised that you did is exactly what I would have done if it had been any one else, I would have beaten them into the surgery I wanted. I also realised that patients are blind sighted and stupid because they want what they had… I nearly died and yet the woman who brushed my brow and ensured I was comfortable was the same woman who would spend the next eight years agonising over her choice and what she did…and she wasn't the woman I loved."

Cuddy gaped at him. House stared at the ground as he limped, Cuddy tentatively picked up his hand. He glanced up startled. She smiled at him "I doubt you will ever lose your mind although some would argue it is too late."

House laughed hollowly "I'm not insane I'm just not conventional."

Cuddy laughed "Yes and you know everyone loves you for it…it just drives us insane"

House looked at her and met her eyes. They kept the contact; Cuddy was mesmerized as House seemed to do a soul search.

They broke contact when Cuddy nearly ran into a tree. They laughed, Cuddy gasped when she saw the glade they'd arrived in. A small perfectly round patch of grass with one tree in the middle, it was incredible. House nodded "Weird isn't it?"

She nodded "Incredible."

He smiled and wandered through the trees to the waters edge. He stared out across it until Cuddy touched his arm. He swung around in surprise and slipped, grabbing Cuddy's hand they toppled straight into the murky blue water. Cuddy gasped when she hit the icy water. She was under for less than a minute before she managed to break the surface. House came up a second later. They sputtered for a second, House realised he could stand and pulled Cuddy over to him. She glared him; He shrugged "I can stand"

"You took me with you!"

"Oh yeah sorry bout that. You know…instinct."

Cuddy glared at him. House smiled and said "This is so cliché."

She nodded grimacing, House shrugged and kissed her. Cuddy didn't kiss back. House smiled slightly against her mouth and persisted until she finally gave up and kissed him back.

They kissed, and then they climbed out shivering. House had to swim out a bit and retrieve his cane.

He smiled wryly at her "Come on, we both need showers I have no idea what that water's like."

Cuddy nodded fervently and they wandered back to the car. The table and chairs were gone.

House dropped her back at her house. She kissed him quickly.

"Thanks for a great night."

House nodded "Thanks for coming…we should do it again sometime."

Cuddy smiled and nodded "Sure"

House grinned; Cuddy grinned back and shut the door. She watched him drive away before walking up her path to a dark empty house.

A/N Ok this chap ain't the best but the next chap should be good. I hope you liked this one and I know we didn't find out who won the pool but I'm delaying that until chap six so bear with me!

xxphoenix


	5. You Just Have To Say Goodbye

The next day they both arrived at work as usual, Cuddy early, House as late as possible. Nothing unusual, House was avoiding clinic as usual and his crew were doing some 'research'.

House was in his office playing some music; his crew was next door, occasionally yelling at his choice of music making him play it louder no matter what the opinion was. Wilson was lounging in the easy chair after bringing House a stack of macadamia nut pancakes. House was stuffing his face with them when Cuddy strode in appropriately as Killer Queen by Queen was playing loudly. Wilson and House laughed at the irony of her entrance, she ignored it and hit the pause button on his Ipod. House frowned and whined at her "But Mum…"

Cuddy hid her smile "Get over it and into the Clinic, you still owe me two hours."

House pouted "Mum, I'm eating!"

"I don't care if you have patient under your desk dying, clinic NOW!" (A/N sorry this is a slight personal joke with a mate of mine who demanded that I put it in. she has such a dirty mind.)

Wilson went beet red with embarrassment at the implications and House blinked then roared with laughter.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about but Cuddy how could you subject Wilson to that he is not going to able to sleep for weeks."

Wilson winced, "House shut up! Bad mental imagery I could have done without! I don't think she meant it that way"

Cuddy grimaced and nodded.

House smirked, hauled himself up and swaggered out; Cuddy nodded to Wilson and followed him. Wilson sighed, switched House's music back on and went in to the conference room to chat with the ducklings. He really had nothing better to do.

Cuddy sped up and met House as he was waiting for the elevator.

He nodded to her as they stepped into the crowded elevator; she glared at him maintaining their façade. He smiled benignly at the random people in the elevator making Cuddy want to laugh.

The elevator hit the clinic level and he nodded to her before ambling out, Cuddy shook her head and followed, he looked at incredulously "You checking up on me! Seriously I'm not going to die between the elevator and the clinic."

Cuddy rolled her eyes "I'm just making sure you do your job."

House rolled his own eyes and told the nurse "Dr. House checks in."

He flipped open a file, rolled his eyes and said loudly "Ryan Randal exam room one"

A very large muscular man lumbered out of the throng, House stared at him before grimacing slightly. House waved to the exam room, the giant nodded and lumbered away. Cuddy watched this in amusement, House glared at her "You really are evil, all rumors are true."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and nodded to her office "Meet me when you are finished."

House grinned lecherously and nodded before limping after his patient.

Two hours later House was no where to be found. Cuddy growled as she stormed through the halls, he was still technically signed into the clinic but he had gone missing.

"Cuddy?"

"What is it Wilson?" Cuddy snapped as she turned around.

"I've been looking for you for over an hour…"

"I've been looking for House"

"Well its about him, he got a call in Clinic, an old friend of his is in this hospital and looks like he's not going to make it through the night."

Cuddy gasped "Oh no poor House!"

Wilson nodded miserably "He was in a hit and run, Cuddy do you want to come with me? I think House needs us!"

Cuddy nodded shocked "Of course let's go."

They turned and strode through the hospital practically running to intensive care. Cuddy blasted through the door and quickly found House he was in the corner standing over a man. She and Wilson approached him.

"He was my mentor in college and I did my internship with him, Doctor Alexander Flinch, he taught me everything, he was a genius could diagnose anything…he always said he wanted to die of something that was worth him diagnosing that I diagnosed…but no he is gonna die of a stupid plain old hit and run even he village could diagnose that!"

He spoke without turning around; they approached and stood on either side of him. He looked at them in turn before returning his attention to the short stocky frame on the bed.

"'Everybody lies.' He was the one who first said to me I already knew that but he put it all in perspective…I owe him my career…my life."

Wilson bowed his head, Cuddy looked on tears streaming down her face silently, House just stared ahead blank, void, drained of all emotions.

Three minutes later his heart failed and he was failed to be resuscitated.


	6. Broken

BROKEN

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_[x2_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

After the death of House's mentor Cuddy didn't see him for a few weeks, not that she didn't look for him. But he wasn't at the restaurant on Fridays and he had been busy with patients and avoiding everyone. She knew where he was in the hospital but it was now early Friday evening and House had left as per usual at five o'clock. Cuddy then made up her mind she gathered her things and left the hospital. She drove to his house and hoped he was home.

He stared out across the bare wasteland that was his mind where had his desire gone? When had the world started to circle the proverbial drain? His fingers played out a mournful tune as his thoughts turned to Alex. He couldn't believe he had gone. They had always kept in contact always emailing each other and calling in consults. Life wasn't fair. He knew that but sometimes he wished life would stop piling the shit up on him and take it out on someone else for a change.

House paused his playing long enough to sip some whiskey. He had just begun again when someone knocked on his door. He rolled his eyes and yelled "It's open."

He knew it would either be Wilson or Cameron, the pizza wasn't that quick. What he didn't expect was Cuddy to walk into the door. He had been avoiding her he knew; he didn't want sympathy from her as well as everyone else. He continued playing figuring that she would tell him to stop if she wanted to talk. He hoped to piss her off. What she did surprised him; she sat next to him and watched him play. He played for a little longer before there was another knock. He rolled his eyes stood up picked up his wallet off the table and opened the door. Sure enough there was a pimply twenty something announcing the pizza and the price. What was surprising were Foreman and Wilson standing behind him. He paid for the pizza and limped inside giving no indication to the other two to follow but they did anyway. House limped to the kitchen, Cuddy was already there searching for something to drink.

"Beer is in fridge." She nodded and pulled out two. He pulled out another two to her puzzlement and limped out with the pizza and the beers.

He tossed the two beers to the other men who accepted them silently. Cuddy followed and stopped in shock. Wilson and Foreman both choked on the beer they had just drunk from. House smirked "Oh come on children, it's only your boss although…"

"You finish that sentence and you will have more clinic hours than you can count." Cuddy threatened.

House shut his mouth wisely and picked up a piece of pizza. He waved to the pizza "I wasn't expecting company so you will have to cope with my tastes and realize you are depriving me of breakfast."

The others shrugged and took a piece for themselves. House demolished his piece and was reaching for a second when he decided to speak.

"Ok a nice as this is you are all here for some reason or other. So what is it?"

Foreman shrugged "Wilson is my ride and he figured we'd come over and see what was happening as you look like death warmed up."

House rolled his eyes "Gee thanks."

"Hey you're my friend I just wanted to check on you but you are obviously well looked after" Wilson smirked.

House and Cuddy death glared him while Foreman rolled his eyes, House looked at Cuddy she shook her head to tell him not here. He rolled his eyes and said "Ok what do you want from me? A friend just died I am not going to become my usual cheerful self for a while but stop worrying I'm not gonna slash my wrists nor am I gonna shoot someone else so give up. Although I might be shooting through my door for the nearest bar if you guys don't leave soon!"

It was a clear dismissal; Wilson stood up, drained his beer and took another piece of pizza for the ride. Foreman did the same but stared at House and Cuddy curiously. Finally, Wilson and him ambled to the door and left them in peace.

House groaned and threw himself down onto the couch, Cuddy helped herself to the last piece of pizza and sat next to him. House drained his beer and sighed, "Jesus they are pains in the ass."

Cuddy smiled slightly "But you love them anyway?"

"I wouldn't go that far Foreman is a sneaky barstad but at least he gets on with and doesn't stuff around. Wilson is just Wilson, I sometimes wish that I would rub off on him more."

"No I do not want you to rub off on him anymore. He's as bad enough as it is."

House chuckled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious."

House rolled his eyes "If you're here to check up on me I give you the same serve I gave them."

"I am here to check up on you…partly I'm also here to check where we stand as a couple." Cuddy admitted quietly.

House raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He settled back in the chair and looked contemplatively at the TV.

"We still stand if that's what you mean?" He looked at her.

"Well that is a start I suppose…"

He looked at her, she shrugged.

"Look Cuddy I do not talk about this relationship stuff, I am along for the ride where ever it takes me."

Cuddy nodded "Okay."

"Okay" House turned his attention back to the TV. Cuddy relaxed into the couch and slowly unwound.

That how they woke up several hours later, sprawled on the couch together. House woke first because his leg was screaming for attention. He brushed Cuddy's hair out of her face "Wakey wake cuddles."

Cuddy groaned and tried to bury her face into House's chest before she realised where she was.

"We slept on the couch?" Her muffled voice asked incredulously.

House chuckled "Yep and I feel like a parent is going to walk in on us at any moment."

Cuddy laughed and sat up. House did the same and tossed down a couple of vicodin. Cuddy winced slightly at the sight as she pulled her hair off her face into a ponytail. It was Saturday and supposedly their half day, well for her it was a half day, House always took half days so it didn't matter.

He stood and half smiled at her "Breakfast?"

He asked as he searched for and found his cane on the end of the couch before limping into his kitchen. Cuddy rubbed a hand over her face rubbing away left over makeup and grit.

He picked up his keys "Do you want to have a shower? My fridge is kind of empty, I'm just going to do a quick shopping trip?"

Cuddy smiled "Thanks I will."

He nodded "Towels are in the bathroom."

**A/N Ok this chapter annoys the hell out of me…****.I just don't like it but its doing my head in, so I am going to post it and start with a new slate with the next one. Sorry I know people wanted to know who won the bet etc I absolutely promise it is in the next chapter, it was going to be at the end of this one but arrrrrgggghhhh tears hair out I will get onto writing the next one quick smart. I am just sick of struggling with this one! I will also update Domino soon just as soon as I work out a few kinks. **

**So sorry about the delay**** my confidence took a battering with another story so it took a bit to post this!**

**xxphoenix**


End file.
